Amaya's Reformation
by Princess Lucky Fire
Summary: Here is the revised version of Turning Into a Good Girl. I also give credit to my beta writer as she edits my chapters into better chapters because my grammar SUCKS :/ So enjoy the new story. changed rating to M because of lesbiamism, bad swearing, and cutting.


**Top of Form**

**Bottom of Form**

**Here's a remake of my "Turning into a Good Girl," has been renamed "Amaya's Reformation." Also, this is set in the 30th century. As for ages, the Inner Senshi are forty. Haruka and Michiru are fourty-four, while Setsuna is forty-seven. Hotaru is thirty-six, and Chibi-Usa/Small Lady is eighteen. Lastly, as a note, Halloween, or as it's called in Japan, O-Bon, is celebrated by some people in July on the 13th through the 15th, and by others exactly a month later. So Amay's birthday wouldn't be odd. Well, with that on with the story ^^ **

**Chapter 1: Found and Jailbird **

I'm Nakamura Amaya. Well, not Nakamura anymore, as my parents legally disowned me when they found out certain details about me. I was an orphan, legally, but I couldn't do anything about it. Frankly, I didn't want to. I lived under a bridge with all of my worldly possessions packed in three dufflebags and my school bag. It took me three trips to get them to the bridge. At least I had gotten my exercise and workout. I had been living under this bridge for three years, ever since I was fourteen. I was almost seventeen now, as it was the beginning of October, and my birthday wasn't until the 31st. At the moment, it was raining. I loved the rain, it was soothing and nice. My shelter was a blanket draped over a lot of wooden pallets. I carved the days that have passed since I came to live under this bridge into one of the pallets with my pocket knife. I had it in my hand, twirling it over and over in my hands. The blade was down, so I wouldn't get cut. I wasn't that dumb.

Though, the reason I have it out, was because I was debating whether or not to add another scar to my collection. Yeah, I cut, so what? No one cared about me or would miss me if I died, so what did it matter? I was also a street rat, and proud of it. The only thing I didn't like was digging through dumpsters scavenging for food. It was gross, but if I didn't do it I would starve, and I didn't fancy dying of starvation. I was alone and I didn't have a gang or posse; I didn't care about all that. I would rather be alone. I hated people, and people hated me. I was brought out of my thoughts, when I heard voices and saw people running in the rain. I quickly hid my knife in my pocket, and stood up. It seemed somehow one of the people saw me and looked my way. I scampered right into my shelter. "Shit, I was noticed," I hissed to myself. I heard approaching footsteps, and a woman's voice.

"Rei, I don't see anyone… but wait. What's this? Oh my gosh! Could the person you saw be homeless? Oh, poor person! Don't worry person, we won't hurt you or judge you." Apparently, the woman was concerned.

"Yeah right..." I muttered under my breath.

"It doesn't seem like this person wants company, Bunny," another woman said, obviously speaking to the first.

"But, whoever this person is needs help," the woman called Bunny said.

"I don't think the person wants help," a third woman pointed out. "He or she isn't coming out of his or her shelter."

"I'm a girl, for your information," I said, though I attempted to speak politely. It was beginning to grate on my nerves that I was being referred to as 'they' and 'this person'.

"Hey, she said something! Well, come on out then. We would like to meet you," the first woman – Bunny – said, the grin obvious in her tone of voice.

I debated for a few seconds. Rolling my eyes, I figured I might as well. Since they wouldn't leave until I came out, I moved out of my shelter. They all wore identical looks of surprise. It was quite amusing for five women, but I didn't let that show.

"You look quite young to be homeless, let alone by yourself. Also, you don't look like a girl, though you say you are," Bunny, the odango-ed blonde, said skeptically.

"Way to be tactless, Bunny," a ravenette sighed, exasperated.

"Well, it's the truth," Bunny defended.

"I look like a boy, so what? I don't have to look like a girl," I snapped. Then I took a closer look at the odango-ed blonde woman, and something clicked in my brain. I was speaking with – snapping at, more like – Neo Queen Serenity. I blinked, shocked, then immediately bowed. The words I had been taught to say ever since I could talk passed my lips without thought, which was a good thing, since the only thing going through my mind just then was that I needed to show the proper respect to the Neo Queen.

"Neo Queen Serenity, it is a pleasure to just be in your presence, and an honor to make your acquaintance. I apologize for my tone, and my disrespectfulness. May I be forgiven for my hasty words?"

"Y-You really don't have to do that..." Bunny – the Queen was obviously a bit put off. It seemed she still wasn't used to that. I straightened up from my bow as she continued speaking.

"However, yes, you have my forgiveness. It seems you weren't aware I was the Queen when you came out of your shelter, but as I said, you don't have to speak to me that way. I'm just like everyone else," she smiled kindly.

"If you say so..." I remained unconvinced, but relaxed my proper stance at her request.

"That change was quick," the tall brunet noted wryly. She lifted an eyebrow questioningly. I just shrugged.

"What's your name?" the blunette questioned.

"Amaya," I replied, simply. At least if they knew my name, they could use it, rather than 'hey, you,' or something equally as absurd.

"Just Amaya?" the second blond questioned.

"Yes. My parents legally disowned me. I'm an orphan now, and that's also why I'm alone, aside from the fact that I prefer to be alone. So please, leave me alone." I spoke as I turned to go back into my shelter. But, apparently the Queen wasn't finished with me yet.

"Why did they disown you? That's incredibly unkind," she noted, as if unkindness were foreign to her.

"You don't want know. You'd just shun me," I told her bluntly.

"No we won't, just tell us. I promise, whatever the reason, we won't shun you," the Queen promised.

I peeked out from my shelter at her. Her expression was sincere. Still unconvinced, I stared her down. Serenity didn't budge. I sighed.

"Fine, have it your way. I'm a butch lesbian. There, I said it." I said the words as quickly as possible, almost hoping they wouldn't hear, before retreating further into my shelter. Before I looked away though, I caught the questioning looks on all of their faces. It seemed they hadn't understood what I had said, but I had no intention of repeating myself. A few minutes passed, and one of them finally deciphered my confession. Whomever it was, sat next to me and put an arm around my shoulder in a side hug.

"Oh Amaya... we don't care about that. Two of our friends are lesbians, and they've been together for years."

I looked over at her, noting that it was the bluenette. "Seriously?" I asked, not wanting to believe it. She nodded, as a few of the others ducked into my shelter. It wasn't very spacious, so understandably only one or two of the other four women could fit. "Ami's right," the odango-ed Neo Queen said softly, smiling sweetly at me. "We don't care about that. We accept you, and it has nothing to do with your sexual preference. Our friends, Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru would as well. Even my husband King Endymion, and my daughter Small Lady, would accept you also. Haruka and Michiru are actually the two friends who are together that Ami mentioned."

"Well... fine, if you accept me despite my gender preference, that's one thing. I still don't want to be around people, though, so go away," I sighed. Then I remembered I was speaking to the Queen of Crystal Tokyo and the world. "Please?" I tacked on at the end, insisting.

"Fine," the ravenette sighed. "Come on girls, she's being difficult when all we want to do is help."

"Well maybe I don't want your help! I've had three years to myself here, and I've gotten used to it. As I said, I prefer to be alone. Remember?" I spat, irritated. No one said anything.

"I thought as much. Now get out, I don't want you here." Screw politeness where the Queen was concerned; I was done.

Thankfully they all left, though they were more than likely all irritated. I faced the wall without moving, annoyed by their attempts to try and help where help wasn't wanted. If they had stayed, they probably would have tried to become my friends too. They seemed the type to try and befriend someone like me. Despite the fact that they had left, I had a feeling that they would be back. Well, let them try. I wasn't going to be receptive to their appearance. Upon wondering how I could get away from them, and others like them, the thought occurred to me that I could do something so that I would end up in jail. If all went according to plan, it would make them give up on me. I figured I could steal something very valuable, like a diamond ring. Deciding that it was a good plan, I got up, but then remembered the knife in my pocket. Taking it out, I set it under my bags where I always had it. After peeking out of my shelter, and then around the bridge after getting out of the shelter, I sighed in relief when I found that the coast was clear. Slipping out, I headed to the nearby jewelry shop, Osa-P. I walked inside, and not too long after, a sales associate came up to me.

"May I help you?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Just looking for now." She smiled and nodded.

"If you need any help, just come and ask me," she spoke as she moved away again.

Nodding, I pretended to be browsing. Once I was sure no-one was looking, I snatched something that looked big enough and valuable enough, and walked out. The alarm went off, and I booked it out of the store. Almost comically quickly I heard sirens, and purposely ran down a dead-end alley. If the cops were complete idiots, they wouldn't notice and would run on by. They weren't, and didn't, thankfully. Good. If they had gone by, I had no idea what I would have done. They stopped the cars and got out, guns leveled at me. As if I were afraid of them...

"Come out with your hands up!" Really, now? They must be a bit stupider than I had thought.

"I am out. Try just the 'put your hands up,' thing. Are you new, or something?" I asked, not caring that I was being rude. I put my hands up as I sneered at the cop.

He looked vaguely uncomfortable, shifting a bit uneasily. A blush seemed to be creeping up from under his collar. I smirked. Making people squirm was probably more fun than it should have been. Putting the useless thoughts from my mind for the time being, I continued speaking.

"So you are. I figured as much. But come on, I'll give you the ring back. I'll just get it out slowly. It's in my pocket." A little manipulation never hurt. Let them think they had the upper hand.

"No you won't. We don't know whether you're carrying a gun or not."

Well, it wasn't as if I has expected them to believe me, but whatever. One came over and frisked me. I twitched, but forced myself to remain still other than that. It was a cop's job, after all. He found the ring, and nothing else. I would have told them, but saying anything would probably just have made things worse, so I kept my mouth shut. Not as if they would take my word for it, of course, so it wouldn't have made a difference anyway.

"Well, you don't have anything hidden, so you're under arrest for theft. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can, and will, be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney." I tuned the rest out, not really caring. I was taken to a holding cell until the day of my arraignment.

On the day of my arraignment, I saw Neo Queen Serenity, Ami, and the other three women that had been with them when I had met them. King Endymion and Princess Small Lady Serenity had accompanied them as well, along with three other women and a man I neither knew, nor had seen before. Wonderful. Not only were the Queen and King of Crystal Tokyo there, but more people were going to witness this. More people to watch my being sentenced to juvenile hall, as I was too young to go to jail. I only had a moment to wonder why any of them were there at all, before the judge entered the courtroom.

"All rise for the honorable Judge Tanaka," the bailiff commanded, prompting us all to stand.

"You may be seated," the judge spoke as he moved behind the bench and took his own seat. Once we were all sitting down once more, he continued. "Court is now in session. People v. Amaya. Prosecution, you may come to the stand."

The prosecution went up, revealing themselves to be the sales associate from the jewelry store. She was sworn in, and then she began to speak. "This young woman came into the store a few days ago. Despite her looks, she seemed nice enough. At the very least, she spoke politely, telling me that she was simply looking at the merchandise. As other customers had come and looked as if they needed help, I left her alone and went to attend to them. I was startled when the alarm went off, and I saw her rushing out. She had, obviously, stolen something. The police came quickly, and I described to them the thief who had stolen something from the store. They tracked her down and caught her, and the same day I received a call requesting that I come here for her arraignment today to testify."

The judge nodded, obviously believing that questioning of the witness wasn't needed. "Thank you. You may be seated. Defendant, come up to the stand." I went up, and was also sworn in. Then I proceeded to give my testimony. I told the truth, as I had nothing to hide about this, telling them that, yes, I did steal the ring. Upon being asked why I had stolen the ring, I hedged an answer that wasn't an answer. When asked once more why I had done it, I snapped that I had just done it for no reason. I was reprimanded for my tone, and then asked once more why I had stolen the ring from Osa-P. Growling softly, I spat, "I had no reason! I just did it to try and get some people off my back. They were trying to help me, and I was annoyed at them for doing it! I barely know them, only two by name, and I wouldn't tell you who they were even if you asked, since it isn't even relevant who they are." Taking a deep breath, I forced myself to calm down.

"Besides that, I hate people, and I know they'll try and come back to try to help me again. So, I did this so they would leave me alone." Nodding, the judge seemed glad that I had finally stopped dancing around saying anything. "That, young lady, was a reason. You said you didn't have one, yet you just gave one. Very well, even though you admitted it, I still have to put you in juvenile hall for the full term. Five years, with bail posted at 570,000 yen. Court dismissed." He then banged the gavel.

The bailiff handcuffed me without preamble, and I was quietly led away. So, juvenile hall; it could have been worse. As rumor had it, the food sucked, something I found out first hand. I had been there a month, and had yet to run into any sort of trouble. One day, however, just as I was beginning to get used to things, I was approached by a guard. I had no idea what to expect, but it certainly wasn't what happened. Not in a million years.

"Amaya, you're free to go."

I stared at the guard in surprise, completely baffled. "Huh? By whose order?" Oh please don't let it be –

"By mine."

Then Queen stepped out from behind the guard and into my line of sight.

Inwardly I groaned, while outwardly my eyes narrowed in suspicion at the odango-ed blonde. "Why the hell would you bail me out? You heard what I said in the courtroom." I paused, but clearly she didn't seem to understand. Or perhaps, she simply didn't care. I continued. "I don't want friends, and I want you to leave me alone. Why can't you understand that?"

I turned around, done with this whole thing. At least I had been approached in the doorway of my room. (Thankfully, I had no roommate, so no-one was gawking stupidly just yet.) "Shut the damn door and go away. Don't I get a choice in the matter?" I growled.

"Not when it's a direct order from the Neo Queen," the guard informed me.

Rolling my eyes, I decided that I didn't want to fight just then. "Fuck…" Pardon my French, but I was beyond pissed just then. "Fine. You win. Again. But this is the last time I bend to your will. Never again. Leave – me – alone." The words 'leave me alone' were hissed menacingly through gritted teeth. Unfortunately, however, I hadn't seen the steel that the Queen possessed.

"I'm not scared of you, Amaya," Serenity said calmly, eyes hard but not unkind. "I'm not going to leave you alone. You're too young to be out on the streets, and I want you to have a better life, even if it's in an orphanage."

"Fuck an orphanage," I snarled. "They'll probably treat me like shit too because of things I can't control!"

The blonde Queen looked at me sympathetically. "I will speak to Endymion then. Perhaps I can arrange that you stay with us, rather than with strangers," she suggested.

"I don't know the King or the Princess. They're also strange people," I pointed out coldly.

Serenity was unruffled by my demeanor. "I will introduce you to them." Apparently she was adamant, as well. I shook my head.

"I'm content in my shelter under the bridge. Just leave me alone." I left as quickly as I could, making my way to my home under the bridge. However, it seemed fate was trying to make this hard for me. I was met with everyone who was at the hearing a month ago.

I groaned aloud in frustration and annoyance. "Seriously? Come on people, leave me the fuck alone!" I may have sounded like a whiny brat, but I didn't care just then. "I keep trying to tell you I want to be alone, I prefer it that way, but no-one seems to give a damn about what I have to say!"

They all seemed nonplussed by my outburst, but apparently the whole whining part didn't faze them. Just then, Serenity arrived. "Goodness, you're a fast runner..." she panted, rather winded from rushing to catch up to me. I smirked. "I was in track when I was in school," I told her. The blunette picked up on that. "'Was' in school?" Ami questioned. "You aren't anymore?"

"I dropped out three years ago, after my parents disowned me," I told them. I could be nonchalant because it didn't really matter to me, or affect me that much anymore.

"...What grade are you supposed to be in, and what grade were you in when you dropped out?" the brunette asked.

"Twelfth and ninth, respectfully," I answered simply. Maybe if I answered their questions, they would go the fuck away already… It was a long shot, but I was willing to try anything at that point.

"So, you're seventeen then?" Aside from King Endymion, there was one other male there. He was the one who had asked that question.

"Almost. My birthday is October 31st," I responded. He nodded, expression and eyes unreadable.

At this, the Neo Queen spoke again. "Amaya, this is Haruka and Michiru. They're our friends who we've told you about. They're part of the community you are, based on sexual orientation." So, the only other male is actually a female? Well, in hindsight, I should have known, being butch myself.

"Nice to meet you kid," Haruka nodded in greeting, though I said nothing in return. "So... you're one of us. It's nice to meet another one; few of us are out, even in this day and age."

Haruka's attempted was half-hearted, I could tell that much. After all, it wasn't hard to see someone else that preferred to be distanced from other people. With that in mind, I shrugged in response. The emerald-eyes blonde cast a glance at the aquanette, Michiru. "What do you want me to say?" The beauty seemed a bit exasperated. "If you can't make her talk, I highly doubt I'll have much luck." Finally, someone who actually understood. I grinned a bit. This was picked up on right away.

"She's smiling!" the Princess exclaimed, grinning as well. The expression seemed to be infectious, as even Haruka cracked a bit of a small smile.

"Out of curiosity," Haruka murmured, emerald eyes unreadable as always, "How did you find out you like girls?"

"Well, I was fourteen and curious. A friend of mine was sort of curious too. I proposed this idea for us to experiment, and she went along with it. I told her that we probably had to kiss, at least, to see if we liked it. I definitely liked it, but she didn't. I realized that I was a lesbian, and then slowly realized that I was more comfortable being masculine than feminine. Of course, I looked more like a boy when I changed my clothes to men's clothes, and cut my hair short. Thankfully though, I don't need to bind my chest since I don't have much in the way of breasts to begin with. Plus, I wear all black as is, so they're not noticeable." I explained. Then came the hard part, but I kept speaking anyway. "Mom and dad found out when they saw me looking at a girl the way I was 'supposed' to be looking at boys. I shouldn't have been so careless, but done is done. I don't need them, anyway. I've kept alive by myself for three years well enough."

They all looked skeptical.

"If you consider your malnourished frame having kept alive well enough, then I suppose so. It looks like you haven't hardly eaten," Ami sniffed.

I shrugged. "I don't really care, to be honest… It doesn't bother me."

"You should care! You have friends now, friends who care about you, even if you keep trying to push us away and keep to yourself. Have you had any socialization in the three years you've been all by yourself?" Serenity asked, compassion burning in her sapphire blue eyes. I shook my head.

"Well, let us be your friends. Get used to people again. I've said we don't care that you're a lesbian; Haruka and Michiru have been together – married for years now." A thought seemed to strike the Queen, and she turned to the destined couple, Setsuna, and Hotaru. "Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, Hotaru could she move in with you? Maybe she'll feel more comfortable with you Haruka, Michiru."

Haruka and Michiru exchanged surprised, guarded looks, and Setsuna and Hotaru looked at each other too, then the 4 looked at each other before the aquanette responded to the Queen. "You may have a point, Serenity, but on such short notice?" Perfectly arched aqua brows lifted in askance.

"Please?" Serenity looked moments away from pulling out the puppy-dog eyes. Michiru looked uncomfortable, Haruka's expression was interestingly blank, Sestuna was unsure, and Hotaru was skeptical that it would happen, but eventually the beauty sighed in resignation.

"Let us at least think about it, Serenity," Michiru conceded.

The Neo Queen nodded, glad that something was going right with this whole affair.


End file.
